Adeus
by kurohyacchan
Summary: O Plano Eclipse será concretizado, e a pessoa a o completar será Lucy. Após um momento de felicidade, há um momento de tristeza. Para a Fairy Tail, seria essa tristeza eterna? Oneshot. Contém spoilers dos capítulos recentes do mangá.


**Era pra ser um drabble, mas acabou sendo mais do que isso 8D**

**Ultimamente, ando surtada com Fairy Tail, portanto, fics feitas serão postadas. q**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Fairy Tail estava abalada.

"Natsu... Ela realmente foi na casa dela?", a ele foi perguntado.

"Eu vi ela com meus próprios olhos, você acha que eu estou mentindo?", Natsu rosnou, ameaçadoramente.

"Eu também vi ela... Só que ela falou que era só um sonho", Happy falou, choramingando.

"Será que você não estava apenas sonhando, Natsu?", Gray perguntou, evitando olhar os olhos do enfurecido Dragon Slayer.

"Venham até o apartamento da Lucy. Olhem o chão do quarto dela... Tem marcas de lágrimas recentes, eu posso dizer até aonde elas estão", ele retrucou. "Ela... Disse... Algo pra mim. Algo que eu não teria percebido sem que ela falasse. Não perguntem. Só venham comigo."

_Eu não vou deixar a Lucy morrer._

* * *

**Três dias antes...**

Natsu e Sting eram os únicos restantes de pé naquele duelo. Até mesmo Laxus e Erza estavam derrotados, no entanto, os membros da Sabertooth estavam igualmente derrotados. O estádio vibrava com tensão e emoção da luta dos times Fairy Tail e Sabertooth.

Era de se impressionar a capacidade física dos dois dragon slayers: ambos ainda estavam de pé após incontáveis ataques, após terem feridas dignas de um semi-morto. Mas aquela luta não era apenas pela dignidade das duas guildas: era para mostrar quem era o melhor. Era pelo orgulho dos dois. Para Natsu, além disso, era para vingar todos os afetados pela Sabertooth. Para Sting, era apenas para mostrar à Fairy Tail que ela não passava de lixo inútil e não perderia para "as fadinhas".

Apesar de estarem de pé, estavam ambos muito cansados; arquejando, suando, quase caindo. Mas nenhum iria cair. Sob condição nenhuma iriam perder; mas, eventualmente, um deles iria carregar o fardo da perda.

Entre uma arfada e outra, Natsu murmurou "Eu não vou perder pra um merda que nem você". Sting sorriu maliciosamente e disse "E você acha que eu me dar ao luxo de perder pra você? Depois que a Minerva destruiu a força de vontade daquela maga celestial fracote? Eu vou tratar de deixar vocês, fadinhas, com o orgulho em pedaços."

O dragon slayer de fogo rosnou. "Não ouse chamar a Lucy de fracote!", ele vociferou. Sting apenas continuou sorrindo e, debochando, falou " 'não chame Lucy de fracote', diz o dragon slayer que nem ao menos conseguiu matar seu dragão."

Foi o estopim para Natsu. "ELE ERA SEU PAI. COMO OUSA MATAR ELE QUE TE CRIOU? QUE TE ENSINOU MAGIA? QUE TE EDUCOU, TE APOIOU?", ele berrou, dando um forte impulso para frente e fazendo o fogo se concentrar em seus punhos. O outro dragon slayer concentrou sua magia nas mãos também, enquanto impulsionava-se para frente.

Com uma explosão fora das proporções comuns, os dois dragon slayers colidiram.

* * *

- Natsu, pare! - Erza ordenou, cheia de bandagens e curativos - por mais que você tenha vencido a luta, foi o que mais se feriu! Vá descansar!

O Dragneel, que - com muito esforço - finalmente vencera o dragon slayer da Sabertooth, consequentemente fazendo a Fairy Tail ficar em primeiro lugar no ranking de pontos dos Grand Magic Games, estava atordoado com a própria felicidade, com orgulho de sua guilda, e, claro, com o próprio cansaço físico e mental. Mas não seria por estas razões que ele deixaria de notificar Lucy de sua vitória, de sua vingança, pois ela, mais do que todos, merecia saber.

- Não me ouviu, seu infeliz? - a Titania esbravejou, emanando a sua típica aura assassina - Vá se recuperar dessas feridas e depois fale com a Lucy! Ela precisa se recuperar também!

- Mas... Mas eu quero que ela se anime agora! - ele respondeu, fazendo beicinho - vi o Happy correndo pra cá quando eu ganhei. Eu também quero ver a Lucy! - continuou a fazer caretas, infantilmente, e cruzando os braços. Erza suspirou audivelmente, dando um tapa em sua própria testa (fruto da criancice de Natsu) e provocando risadas das pessoas da guilda à sua volta.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Nós queremos vê-la também - ela sorriu de forma controlada, pois estava impaciente com o Dragneel.

Ele, por sua vez, saiu correndo e mancando para a ala hospitalar (derrubando algumas pessoas no processo e falando "desculpa, desculpa!"), e ao chegar lá, abriu a porta, fazendo barulho.

Ao entrar, estava tudo muito quieto. O garoto se perguntou do porquê disso, e ao observar mais atentamente, viu Wendy e Charle, aparentemente adormecidas, em um canto aleatório do quarto. "Ah, tá, elas estão dormindo. Devem ter gastado muita magia. Mas olha o lugar aonde foram dormir", riu-se.

Foi em direção às camas e ouviu um pequeno ruído, que revelou-se ser Happy. "Ei, o quê você tá fazendo?", o dragon slayer perguntou. O gato levantou a cabeça, choroso, e choramingou:

- Natsu... A Lucy não tá em lugar nenhum... Não consigo achar ela nem na cama, nem no banheiro, nem nas gavetas - o gato se atirou em Natsu, abraçando-o. O garoto estava confuso e chocado - Cadê a Lucy, hein? Eu quero ver ela!

- E...Ei, como assim? Eu consigo sentir o cheiro dela aqui. Aliás, o quarto tá impregnado com o cheiro dela. Como assim, ela não tá aqui?... - o mago de fogo começou a desesperar-se ligeiramente. - Ei, Wendy!

Sacudindo a dragon slayer adormecida, ela abriu os olhos lentamente e pareceu ficar muito agitada quando recobrou a consciência totalmente. Seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas.

- Natsu-san... - A Marvell estava tremendo, hesitante.

- O que aconteceu, Wendy? Onde a Lucy tá? - Natsu ajudou a menina a se levantar, sentindo uma mistura de tensão, preocupação, raiva e desespero súbitos.

- Aqueles... Aqueles caras... Que tentaram me capturar aquela vez, e me confundiram com a Lucy... Vieram de novo... - ela não parava de soluçar, encolhendo-se; não parecia ser mais capaz de falar.

O mago de fogo fechou os punhos, sabendo o que viria a seguir; rangeu seus dentes, e respirou fundo. Quando ia confirmar com a dragon slayer do Céu o ocorrido. Charle, que havia acabado de acordar (e estava igualmente chorosa, porém, com mais raiva do que Wendy), levantou-se.

- Aqueles magos que tentaram capturar a Wendy vieram de novo. Eles... - a gata hesitou, desviando o olhar - entraram do nada, e vieram para capturar a Lucy. Nós tentamos lutar, mas... Eles eram diferentes dos de antes, que eram da Raven Tail. Eles pareciam... Desviar de todos os nossos ataques, e eram muito ágeis. Lucy também tentou lutar, só que seu poder mágico se esgotou rápido demais, e então... Não sei se usaram gás do sono em nós ou se usaram alguma magia desse tipo... Só sei que desmaiamos, e... Levaram a Lucy. - Charle pôs suas patas em seu focinho, tentando se acalmar.

Natsu estava apertando seus punhos com tanta força que suas mãos começaram a sangrar. Novamente, ele respirou fundo, mas sua respiração não estava calma; estava tremida, e dela saiu um rosnado. Seu pescoço estava tenso, e algumas veias estavam saltadas em seu corpo.

Erza, Gray e Juvia, assim como os membros da guilda ali presentes, estavam estarrecidos, congelados: parados na entrada do quarto, estavam todos em silêncio.

Erza e Gray estavam quase como Natsu: enfurecidos. Juvia estava começando a chorar. Murmúrios, conversas, berros começaram a percorrer toda a multidão em frente à ala hospitalar. "Calem a boca", Natsu murmurou, silenciando todos. Sua voz estava perigosamente rouca. "Não é como se estivessem anunciando o enterro dela. Eu não vou deixá-la morrer. Então não ajam como se ela estivesse morta, idiotas."

Erguendo-se, o mago de fogo perguntou a ninguém em particular o paradeiro de Lucy, o paradeiro dos captores dela; ninguém respondeu. "Eu perguntei... SE ALGUÉM SABE.", ele quase rugiu; estava irracional. Erza foi para frente.

- Não sabemos, Natsu. Se soubéssemos, não estaríamos mais aqui, e sim, procurando por ela. Primeiro: acalme-se. Não vai adiantar nada estar enfurecido, pois você não irá pensar direito. Nós iremos achar Lucy.

Jogando-se em uma cama do quarto, ele se sentou, colocando as mãos na frente da testa. Gradualmente, ele pareceu se acalmar, enquanto um burburinho percorria a guilda. "Natsu", Gray murmurou. "Já ficou menos irritado?"

"Sim", o dragon slayer respondeu, não transmitindo confiança. Estava com os olhos tapados por suas mãos, que estavam entrelaçadas na frente de sua testa. "Eu posso seguir o cheiro dela. Vamos achá-la sem problemas."

Gray assentiu. "Vou com você-

"Não. Eu vou sozinho. Vou arrebentar todos lá. Sozinho.", o Dragneel afirmou, com sede de sangue. Um protesto audível foi feito pela guilda; Erza falou "Sem chance! Lucy também é nossa nakama, e iremos todos salvá-la!"

Natsu olhou de canto para a maga de Re-equip. Pela primeira vez aparente, ela recuou, nervosa. O olhar do dragon slayer era amedrontador o suficiente para fazer até mesmo Titania recuar. "Então tentem, se conseguirem chegar primeiro.", ele murmurou ameaçadoramente. Disparando para fora do quarto, ele aguçou seu olfato, e uma mistura imensa de cheiros deu presença. Erguendo a cabeça, Natsu tentou ansiosamente detectar o cheiro da maga celestial, sem sucesso. Haviam cheiros demais ali. E por mais aguçado que fosse seu olfato, não conseguia sentir um único traço do cheiro dela. "Usaram alguma coisa pra ocultar o cheiro dela", ele rosnou, rangendo os dentes.

Fairy Tail ficou abalada. Passaram horas tentando usar todos os tipos de métodos para conseguir ao menos um traço da presença de Lucy, porém, em vão. Utilizaram o faro de todos os dragon slayer da guilda, utilizaram magia sensorial, até mesmo procuraram pelo estádio inteiro. A maga celestial certamente parecia ter evaporado sem deixar vestígios.

* * *

Haviam se passado pelo menos dois dias desde a captura de Lucy. Ela não havia aparecido desde então, e a guilda estava em um estado de semi-luto. Haviam alguns que acreditavam que a garota realmente havia morrido; outros mantinham a esperança. Haviam os mais próximos de Lucy, que estavam estranhamente quietos, confinados em suas próprias residências, ou em qualquer canto isolado.

Natsu era um dos que estavam isolados; havia ficado no apartamento de Lucy, como se fosse trazer algum consolo a ele, porém aquilo o torturava. O apartamento estava impregnado com o cheiro extremamente agradável da maga celestial; porém, na rua, em qualquer lugar que não era a Fairy Tail ou o apartamento da garota, não havia nem um resquício do cheiro dela, como se sua presença tivesse desaparecido, ou talvez até como se ela não tivesse existido. Aparentemente os captores usaram algum tipo de magia que evitava qualquer rastreamento, e a guilda não tinha nem ideia de quem poderia ser. Já haviam fuçado todo o quartel general da Sabertooth, da Raven Tail, e de qualquer guilda envolvida nos Grand Magic Games, incluindo o próprio quartel general, e não haviam encontrado sequer um único fio de cabelo da garota.

Apesar de ser noite em Magnolia, estava mais quieto que o normal. A guilda estava em silêncio completo: alguns estavam dormindo sobre as mesas, outros estavam dormindo em suas próprias casas; de qualquer jeito, não havia absolutamente uma pessoa acordada, como se a aura deprimente do lugar os adormecera.

Um pouco distante dali, uma figura se materializou. Se encontrava em um beco entre duas casas, e parecia perdida. Indo mais para frente, em direção à fraca luz de um poste na rua, a figura se revelou: era Lucy. Estava usando uma capa velha, rasgada, porém a garota parecia estar limpa e bem cuidada. Entretanto, ela mantinha um ar triste.

Caminhando entre as ruas de Magnolia, estava se direcionando para o quartel general da guilda. A cada passo, parecia observar cada detalhe do ambiente. "Pode ser minha última vez aqui", ela pensou. Querendo memorizar cada sujeira na calçada, cada reflexo na água do rio, cada pedaço de cimento da cidade, ela virava sua cabeça para olhar a cidade de todos os ângulos.

Ela sorriu, tristemente. "a cidade está muito quieta. Que estranho...". Lucy estava quase desejando que Magnolia estivesse com o agito costumeiro, porém, se lembrou: ela não poderia se permitir ser vista por cidadãos. Apenas pelas pessoas nas quais queria se despedir. Memórias subitamente vieram à cabeça dela.

_"Está vendo, Lucy?", Arcadios, o Chefe de Esquadrão de Fiore, aliado de Zeref e cabeça por trás do plano Eclipse falou, alegremente. A garota estava sem palavras. O Portão de Eclipse estava na sua frente. Era majestoso, e, ainda assim, emanava um perigo, uma grandiosidade gigantesca. "É isto que você vai abrir depois, usando as suas chavezinhas."_

_Saindo de seu transe temporário, a garota fechou os punhos. "O que você fez com a Yukino-san?", ela perguntou agressivamente. Arcadios sorriu. "Aquela garota não tinha poder mágico suficiente para abrir o portão, então roubamos suas chaves e nos livramos dela", ele respondeu. Lucy se desesperou. "Vocês... A mataram? Que coisa cruel! Como puderam fazer isso? Ela não teve culpa nenhuma... E ela amava seus espíritos estelares... Como puderam...?"_

_"É tarde para lamentar", Arcadios falou. "Entretanto, Lucy, seremos bonzinhos com você", ele sorriu. A maga olhou para ele, descrente e estarrecida. "Você tem meia hora para se despedir de seus amiguinhos da Fairy Tail. Não seja vista por ninguém da cidade. E...", o Chefe de Esquadrão ficou sério. "Não peça para ser salva. Você sabe o que pode fazer com seu poder, certo? Pode aliviar a dor do seu dragon slayer... E a dor de vários outros também. Entendeu?"_

_Lucy mordeu os lábios, nervosa. "...Sim, Arcadios-sama"._

_"Muito bem, então." e, com um estalar de dedos, runas se ergueram em volta da maga celestial. "Usarei magia de projeção para projetá-la em Magnolia. Lembre-se, apenas meia hora. Caso contrário, a Fairy Tail será destruída"_

Voltando à realidade, a garota se encontrou na frente da sua guilda. Viu vários magos adormecidos nas mesas e cadeiras. Juvia, Erza, Gray, Mira, Freed, Levy, Cana, Elfman, Gajeel, Ever, Jet, Droy, Lisanna, Wendy, Reedus... Estavam quase todos ali, porém ainda faltavam alguns. Não havia tempo para procurar ninguém a mais na grande cidade, então Lucy silenciosamente decidiu ir na base da guilda, aonde já se encontrava, e em seu apartamento. "Não vou acordar ninguém", ela pensou, dando passos leves. Passeando entre as mesas, observando cada rosto de cada membro, ela sorria tristemente. Tendo percorrido cada mesa, ela voltou à entrada da base. "Adeus... Fairy Tail.", Lucy murmurou muito baixinho, caminhando quietamente de volta às ruas de Magnolia.

Era realmente estranho saber que ela estaria morta em algumas horas. Se sentia um fantasma, ou quase isso, ao vagar pelas ruas, tentando fazer lembranças em seus últimos momentos. Medo? Ela não sentia medo. Ela iria morrer em paz. Não ia se arrepender de nada. Ela conseguiu se juntar à Fairy Tail. Ela descobriu que realmente amava seu pai, e era amada de volta. Ela tinha bons amigos. Bons espíritos estelares. A vida dela certamente fora boa, porém curta...

Bem, não importava a sua longevidade. Lucy fazia parte do Time Natsu. Ela sorriu. Ela chorou. Ela ficou braba. Ela ficou surpresa. Acima de tudo, ela foi feliz. Não havia por que sentir medo naquele momento. Talvez seu único arrependimento era não poder rir com a guilda mais uma vez. Ela riu com o pensamento; era tão estranho. Ela estava consciente de sua morte, estava triste por deixar esse mundo, mas estava feliz por fazer parte dele.

Despertando-se de seus pensamentos, ela parou na frente de sua "casa". Abrindo a porta principal, viu a síndica; até ela estava adormecida sobre a papelada. Lucy sorriu; a síndica estava com suas roupas. Entrando em seu apartamento- e surpreendida por ele estar aberto -, ela silenciosamente foi para a cozinha e, quase levando um susto, se deparou com um Happy deitado preguiçosamente sobre a mesa.

"Happy?", ela pensou. "O que ele faz aqui?...", ia se perguntar, porém lembrou; para a Fairy Tail, ela havia desaparecido. Ela simplesmente sumiu, e sabia que não havia rastro nenhum dela. Sentiu uma onda súbita de afeição pelo gato; apesar de ela estar desaparecida, ele visitou sua casa.

O gato, então, lentamente abriu os olhos, sonolento. Lucy ficou surpresa; ele sentira a presença dela, mesmo que ela não estivesse realmente ali?

- Lucy...? - Happy murmurou, grogue, e deu um sorriso vazio, porém, cheio de esperança - você voltou, Lucy...?

O gato, que obviamente estava com muito sono, foi rastejando para Lucy e lhe deu um abraço, choramingando baixinho. Lucy, comovida, lhe abraçou de volta, sentindo lágrimas nos olhos. "Happy... Não vou vê-lo de novo", ela pensou, sentindo um aperto em sua alma.

- Desculpe, Happy... - ela sorriu, chorosa, colocando o gato na mesa. Com dor no peito, continou: - Isso é... apenas um sonho seu.

- ... Um sonho? - ele murmurou, devagar - Não quero... um sonho. Quero a Lucy de volta... - e então ele continuou murmurando coisas sem muito sentido, logo adormecendo novamente.

Limpando as lágrimas, Lucy se direcionou ao seu quarto; se surpreendeu novamente com a vista de um Natsu adormecido em sua cama, de frente para a janela. Muito silenciosamente, sem querer acordá-lo, ela foi se aproximando de sua escrivaninha, e passou a mão sobre seus manuscritos. "É mesmo... Eu não terminei a minha última história.", ela pensou. "Uma pena... Eu poderia ter feito um final decente antes de morrer". Pensou nas cartas que escrevia para sua falecida mãe, e imaginou se ela também teria tido uma morte que ela poderia ter previsto, como a de Lucy.

Suspirando, ela se virou para a sua cama. Dessa vez, ela realmente levou um susto; o par de olhos que a encarava era o de Natsu, agora sentado em sua cama. Lucy, surpresa, definitivamente não havia ouvido o ruído do movimento de Natsu. Poderia ser que ela estava tão distraída que não o ouvira?

Por alguns segundos, os dois ficaram se encarando; parecia uma eternidade. Bruscamente, Natsu se levantou. "Lucy... É realmente você?", ele perguntou, com uma expressão que Lucy nunca imaginaria ver nele. Era uma expressão de quem pedia desesperadamente uma resposta.

A garota desviou os olhos. "Realmente? Não...", ela murmurou. O dragon slayer subitamente a agarrou pelos ombros. "Não? Então como... Como eu sinto o seu cheiro mais ainda agora que você está aqui?... Como eu consigo... Tocar você-

Ditas as últimas palavras, a imagem, ou melhor, projeção de Lucy pareceu falhar, e Natsu, surpreso, recuou seus braços. "O que...?"

- Eu... Não estou aqui. Mas eu estou, ao mesmo tempo... - ela murmurou, falhando. Ao ver a expressão confusa do amigo, ela continuou - estão usando magia de projeção em mim.

- Projeção...? Assim como Jellal fazia quando estava fingindo ser Siegrain?... - Natsu perguntou, confuso. Lucy assentiu, e em seguida, Natsu ficou sério - Aonde você está? Vou agora mesmo atrás de você.

- Não!... - Lucy se agitou, levantando o braço, como se realmente fosse impedir o garoto - Não venha, Natsu. Eu não...

Ela fechou os punhos. O mago de fogo notou a ação e olhou em seus olhos novamente._ "Não peça para que te salvem"_, foi dito a ela por Arcadios.

- ... Eu não quero que você venha. - ela falou, hesitantemente, porém, o encarando.

Ele quase ofegou; realmente esperava que ela dissesse outra coisa, algo... Mais típico dela? Por exemplo, "Eu não quero que você se arrisque", ou "eu não quero trazer problemas"? Mas ela não querer que ele fosse lá por ela? O que havia acontecido?

- O quê...? - Natsu queria confirmar se ele estava ouvindo direito. Mas é claro que ele estaria ouvindo direito; ele era um dragon slayer!

- Eu não quero que você venha, Natsu. Se... Se você vier, vai me atrapalhar. - ela disse, como se as palavras fossem arrancadas dela.

O dragon slayer rosnou, o que fez ela ficar insegura; de certa forma, o que ela estava falando é verdade.

- O que você está falando? - ele vociferou - o que te fizeram pra você falar isso?

- Não fizeram nada... Quer dizer, me disseram. - ela ficou séria - Natsu, você já ouviu falar do "Plano Eclipse"?

- Plano...? Que merda é essa? - o garoto falou, descrente - Não me interessa, só quero que você saia desse lugar agora mesmo-

- Tem a ver comigo. - ao falar essas palavras, ele parou de protestar quase que imediatamente - O plano consiste em usar as 12 chaves do zodíaco para abrir o Portão de Eclipse. Usando as 12 chaves ao mesmo tempo, o poder mágico do usuário vai ser esgotado no mesmo momento em que o Portão abrir, ou seja... O usuário irá morrer.

Natsu arquejou; obviamente, o "usuário" seria Lucy. Ela não estava mostrando nenhum medo, nenhum sinal de contradição à esse plano. Ele se perguntou se ela estava aceitando a morte? Não, não podia ser. Ela amava a Fairy Tail. Ela não iria jogar a vida dela fora por razão nenhuma... Certo?...

- Você vai morrer se abrir esse treco? Eu não vou deixar. De jeito nenhum. - ele se aproximou bruscamente da maga celestial, quase que a obrigando a obedecê-lo.

- Vou abrir sim - Lucy retrucou com uma certa teimosia - sou a única que pode fazer isso. Eu já conversei com todos os meus espíritos estelares, e eles concordaram em me ajudar.

- ELES _CONCORDARAM_? Eles vão jogar sua vida fora? - Natsu rosnou muito alto, quase um rugido - Todos concordaram?

- Bom... Na verdade, só o Rei Celestial concordou, e ele obrigou os outros a me ajudarem - ela sorriu de leve - mas todos já sabem.

Ele fechou os punhos; era definitivo? Lucy iria _morrer_? E por _vontade própria_? Até mesmo os espíritos estelares iriam a ajudar... E ela iria se sacrificar por um plano que nem era dela, para começo de conversa. Não estaria ela apenas satisfazendo as vontades dos criadores do plano? Cerrando os dentes, ele murmurou:

- Não faz isso, Lucy... Por favor. Não... Não morra. Não se sacrifique por esse plano idiota. Não faça o que os seus sequestradores querem que você faça... Não se mate. - ele estava a ponto de implorar para a garota; com a cabeça baixa, parecia apenas um garoto que iria chorar em breve.

- Eu não estou fazendo isso por eles... Estou fazendo isso... Por vocês. - ela sorriu de leve. O dragon slayer levantou a cabeça, atônito - ...Se eu abrir o Portão de Eclipse... Eu irei libertar os dragões desaparecidos de 777. E Igneel está entre eles.

Natsu ficou boquiaberto. Ele iria rever Igneel se Lucy abrisse o Portão? Ele finalmente o reveria após mais que uma década? Seu pai, Igneel? Ele engoliu em seco, fazendo Lucy sorrir.

- Desculpa, Natsu. Eu vou morrer em breve... Mas você vai poder rever Igneel. - ela fechou os olhos, satisfeita. Sua projeção falhou mais uma vez, e, abrindo os olhos, ela continuou - o tempo da projeção está acabando. Vou ter que voltar...

Um silêncio se abateu sobre os dois. Lucy se virou de costas para ele, sentindo lágrimas nos olhos. Era a última vez que ela o via. Nunca mais... Ela iria poder conversar com ele.

- Adeus, Natsu-

- ESPERA, LUCY! - ele segurou a mão da garota, a impedindo de andar para a frente. Surpresa, ela o encarou. Ele estava literalmente desesperado. - Se... Se eu só puder ver o Igneel com o seu sacrifício... Então... Eu não quero ver ele!

A maga celestial cerrou os dentes e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem em seu rosto. "Você não quer ver seu pai...? Depois de todos esses anos...?", ela murmurou.

"CLARO QUE EU QUERO!... Só que... Só que se o custo pra eu ver ele for... A sua vida... Então eu definitivamente não quero."

Ela abaixou a cabeça, soluçando levemente. "Me desculpa, Natsu. Mesmo... Que você odeie saber que eu vou morrer... Eu vou. E eu vou fazer os dragões aparecerem, assim, você, a Wendy, o Gajeel... Todos podem ficar felizes... Certo...?"

"Eu não vou ser feliz se você morrer", ele apertou a mão dela mais ainda. Ele podia sentir a sua pele, o seu calor, o seu cheiro, mesmo que ela fosse uma projeção. E isso o torturava, pois ela não estava ali; ela estava em um lugar distante, prestes a se sacrificar em vão por eles.

"Mas você vai ter o Igneel ao seu lado pra te consolar", ela sorriu, chorosa. Então, colocou sua mão sobre a mão de Natsu. Sua projeção falhou novamente.

"Eu não quero", Natsu cerrou os dentes. "...não vai, Lucy. Não vai embora". Era a primeira vez que a maga celestial o via suplicando, e aquilo estava a matando por dentro. Por mais que ele não a quisesse morta, ela iria morrer por ele. Se sentindo contrariada, ela deixou outra lágrima escorrer.

_Que ridículo. Irei morrer em pouco tempo e só ver o Natsu me fez querer viver de novo._

Ela tinha aceitado sua morte; por quê queria viver agora que ouviu as palavras de Natsu? Por que era tão doloroso agora que queria desesperadamente passar mais um único dia feliz com a Fairy Tail, com seus espíritos, com Natsu? Os arrependimentos que ela aparentemente não tinha vieram à tona: não poder ser forte. Não poder continuar sendo feliz. Não vendo mais os rostos sorridentes de seus companheiros.

E aquele último arrependimento. O último, porém não menos importante.

A projeção de Lucy falhou mais uma vez.

A garota sorriu, fazendo Natsu a olhar nos olhos. As lágrimas ainda estavam saindo no belo rosto da maga. Ela foi lentamente aproximando-se dele; por algum motivo, ele automaticamente fechou seus olhos. Por um momento, pelo menos por um pequeno momento, a mente dele ficou em branco; ele esqueceu a dor de perder Lucy por um segundo...

Até que ele ouviu as palavras sussurradas por ela em sua orelha.

Ao ouvi-las, ele imediatamente fechou os punhos. O próprio Natsu, o Salamander da Fairy Tail, que raramente chorava ou mostrava sinais de lágrimas, sentiu seus olhos se encherem delas. Porém, elas não saíram: ele as conteve. Porém, ele deixou sair um arquejo tremido e falhado, e, cerrando os dentes, tentou mais uma vez segurar as mãos da maga celestial, sem sucesso.

Lucy, sorrindo, se afastou e sua projeção falhou mais uma última vez. Suas lágrimas caíram no chão; recuando, a menina fechou os olhos e desapareceu por completo.

O dragon slayer caiu de joelhos, com seus punhos ainda fechados, que recomeçaram a sangrar devido ao aperto.

A maga não havia nem estado ali de verdade; porém, Natsu ainda podia ouvir as palavras sussuradas por ela, sentir seu cheiro, sentir o calor de sua mão. E ele viu; as marcas das lágrimas da moça ainda estavam no chão. Por mais que ela apenas fosse uma projeção, ela realmente estava ali.

Ele precisava salvá-la.

Ainda mais depois que ele ouviu o último arrependimento da maga.

_"Desculpe por falar isso só no final._

_... Eu te amo."_

* * *

**Dei a louca e resolvi escrever drama, q.**

**E aí, o que acharam?**


End file.
